User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Royal Ludroth (4th Gen)
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the king of the Ludroth harem, Royal Ludroth! In-Game Description Monster Hunter Generations Equipment Interesting Facts About Ludroth and Royal Ludroth *Order: Leviathan *Suborder: Leviathan *Infraorder: Fluff Wyvern *Family: Royal *Ludroth Harems have been seen in the Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, and Primal Forest. *A harem of Ludroth are lead by only one Royal Ludroth and the harem usually has only about ten females in it. Most harems aren't very big. *Ludroth need to stay near water sources due to them drying out in heat quite quickly. However, they have a small spongy mane that holds in large amounts of moisture, preventing them from drying out easily. From Royal Ludroth's huge mane, he can stay on land for longer periods of time without any worries. *Their manes are made of specialized hairs and fibers. *Ludroth and Royal Ludroth will attack any threats on sight. *They have very hard, strong teeth used for eating crustaceans, shellfish, and clams. They will also feed on algae on rare occasions though only when other food sources aren't around. Despite this Ludroth and Royal Ludroth are known to be omnivores, however, they prefer to feed on other animals though they will feed on almost anything. **Royal Ludroth have been seen hunting and killing lone Kelbi, Aptonoth, and Slagtoth while on land. **Occasionally, Royal Ludroth will bring their harem with them on land in order to get a meal if their hungry enough. *Ludroth are known to listen for splashes in the water due to the splashes possibly meaning carrion or potential prey left behind by a predator. *During Breeding Season, Ludroth will make a nest by digging into the sand and laying a clutch of seven eggs. Once the eggs are laid, the Ludroth will stay with their nest until its time for their eggs to hatch. As they guard their nest, the Royal Ludroth will fill his mane with water and hydrate each female with water so they don't die from the extensive heat. Once the eggs hatch, the young will stay and live in the shallows until they reach adulthood and feed on anything smaller than themselves. **The young are well-known for causing trouble in some areas such as stealing catches from fisherman. *Ludroth greatly fear fire and will avoid anything that holds it or has it. Royal Ludroth aren't afraid of it and will openly attack anything with it. *The crest on the Royal Ludroth's head is used for intimidation and become rigid when angry. In some cases, it may shine magnificently and could be sharper than sharp yet terribly beautiful. *In order for Royal Ludroth to gain or keep territory and a harem, Royal Ludroth must violently fight against each other in order to do so. Royal Ludroth are known to not usually keep their harem for very long, especially during the Breeding Season. *When in danger, Royal Ludroth will use the water stored up in his mane as a weapon to defend himself. However, by using the water Royal Ludroth will dehydrate quite quickly by using up so much water. *With Dash Extract, Royal Ludroth can cover major distances without a sweat. *Some people keep Royal Ludroth as pets. *The scales enable graceful movements, can in some cases reflect light in all directions and have a rainbow of colors shimmer on its surface. *The claw of a Royal Ludroth are better adapted for movement, plunging into the earth with each step taken. With older males, it allows them to charge through any terrain. Videos Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs